LeBeau's Tale
by thequickbrownfox
Summary: Another chapter up! A back story of LeBeau's time as a POW set before the heroes set up shop at Stalag 13. Deals with the reasons why LeBeau occasionally faints at the sight of blood, his claustrophobia, and his loyalty to his friends
1. LeBeau's Tale

_**Please note that this is my first fan fiction story that I have ever written. I have had this idea for a while about a back story for LeBeau so wanted to put it into words to see what other thought of the idea so please R&R.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**LeBeau's Tale**

In February 1941, six Free French airmen arrive as POWs at Camp Grün at the outskirts of Hammelburg. These airmen consist of Colonel Thomas Wickham, Sergeant Henri Beaumont, Sergeant Arthur Spencer, Corporal Louis LeBeau, Corporal Francis Rowley and Private Andre Jetter. They are assigned a barrack away from most of the other prisoners in the camp.

The Kommandant of the camp is Colonel Velten Hampel who is infamous within the region of the brutal torture and killing of the POW within the camp. At least once a week a prisoner is picked at random and executed in front of the other prisoners while standing a roll call. However the Red Cross are unable to confirm these rumours so the killings go on.

The new French POW are the first French that have come to the camp so they immediately get the attention of Colonel Huger. The guards sense this attention so treat the prisoners with little or no respect, handing other major punishments, including beatings, for the most minor offenses.

Within the first three weeks of their arrival in camp, the smallest Frenchmen Corporal LeBeau goes missing for three days. None of the prisoners know where he is and none of the guards seem to care. On the third day the answer is revealed when he is released from the cupboard inside Colonel Hampel office. He is half dead as he has been given no food or water since the captivity in the cupboard began.

A week later a fire occurs inside the French barracks. The windows and doors are bared so the prisoners are unable to escape. The guards watch the fire but do not attempt to release the prisoners. They can hear the screams of the men inside, but still do nothing. The men are finally saved when Corporal LeBeau manages to get his hand through a small hole in the window and remove the piece of wood which is locking them in. However two men, Sergeant Beaumont and Corporal Rowley are killed by the fire, the latter dying after three days in terrible pain finally succumbing to his burns. Another, Sergeant Spencer is left with serve burns to his face and hands. The other men only suffer minor burns and smoke inhalation.

In the weeks after the fire the French go unnoticed by the guards and Colonel Hampel. They are left mostly left alone apart from the occasional physical violence against them during morning and evening roll calls. However one night this all changes when Private Jetter is taken in the middle of the night by Colonel Hampel. All the prisoners can tell that the Colonel has been drinking and try to stop him from taking the Private. The guards, however, are called and soon put a stop to any attempts. The Private is brought back late the next morning. He has been severely beaten and succumbs to his injuries the following day, despite all the prisoners attempts to save him.

Now there is only three of the original six French prisoners left; Colonel Wickham, who is having trouble accepting the death of this youngest man, Private Jetter, as well as the lost of another two of this men in the fire; Corporal LeBeau, who has now become the face of the French to the other prisoners in camp, he is the only one that is seen outside during the day, apart from at roll calls; Sergeant Spencer, who keeps inside whenever possible, unable to face the world with the scars left by the fire.

During one roll call a week after the death of Private Jetter, the now unstable Colonel Wickham attacks Colonel Hampel. It is a spur of the moment attempt and the Colonel is quickly overcome by the guards. Without any hesitation the Colonel Hampel pulls out his gun and shoots the French Colonel straight through the forehead. Blood spatters the on looking, shocked French prisoners. Corporal LeBeau faints dead away, while Sergeant Spencer just screams.

From this point on the only time a French prisoner is seen is during roll call and when Corporal LeBeau comes out to look for food or beg for more medical supplies. Colonel Hampel has tired of the French airmen so they are left in relative peace. However this peace is broken one day as Corporal LeBeau heads back to the barracks after an unsuccessful attempt at getting medical supplies. The other prisoners soon heard a cry from the French barracks and rush to help. When they get there they find a shocked Corporal LeBeau staring up at the hanging body of his comrade, Sergeant Spencer. The prisoners manage to cut him down but it is too late, the Sergeant is dead.

The guards refuse to let Corporal LeBeau move to another barracks so he is left alone in the barracks which is associated with the deaths of most of his friends and comrades. The other prisoners can hear his screams and shouts of terror throughout the night. However the guards continue to do nothing.

The next morning Corporal LeBeau is finally allowed to move into another barracks. He is assigned to an English barrack where the prisoners try their best to welcome him and help him overcome the recent events. Despite having limited English and terrifying nightmares, Corporal LeBeau does find the help and friendship that he needs to deal with the loss of his comrades. His English improves quickly and soon he joins the camp escape committee, in hope that someday he might escape from this living nightmare.

More prisoners are brought into the camp each day and as the population grows, Colonel Hampel torture and executions begin to escalate. The prisoners are beginning to get angrier and angrier as they watch companion after companion killed or torture just for the pleasure of the Colonel. One day a riot breaks out in the camp and over 50 prisoners are killed. The rest of the camp is severely punished with no food given to them for three entire days. They are also forced to stand at attention for hours on end and are woken up at least four times at night for roll call.

Corporal LeBeau can see that the camp has descended into hell and the only way for the prisoners to have any chance of freedom ever again is to remove Colonel Hampel from the world. He tells no one of his plans. This is his revenge for the death of his comrades and for all the prisoners in the camp. He know that he will never get away if it and it will likely mean death for all those in camp, but to stop the continue abuse and killing of the other prisoners that might someday come to this camp, the benefit will be worth it.

One night, between roll calls, Corporal LeBeau sneaks out of the barracks and heads for the mess hall. Within it he knows there are knives which the kitchen staff use to cut the meat and other provisions given to the prisoners. Using a small spade borrowed from the escape committee, Corporal LeBeau is able to force open the door to the kitchen and takes one of the knifes. He also spies some bread and cheese and takes this for the other prisoners.

Once he has gotten back to the barracks, he waits until the final roll call is complete and the guards to return to their normal guard positions then sneaks out again this time heading for the Kommandant's quarters. Again he has no trouble breaking in and is soon entering the bedroom. Colonel Hampel is asleep lying on his back, snoring gently. Corporal LeBeau knows it is now or never. His will never get this chance again to dispose of man who has made his life and those of hundreds of others a living hell. He would love to put the Colonel though all the pain and suffering that they have had to go through. However he knows this would put him on the same level as the Colonel so instead he pulls out the knife and quickly plunges it though the Colonel's heart, or where it should have been if he had one. There is no movement from the Colonel, he just ceases to breath. The blood flows from the wound covering Corporal LeBeau's hands as they continue to hold the knife positioned deep inside the Colonel's chest. Corporal LeBeau finally puts out the knife, unable to believe what he has just done.

He was expecting that the pain from the lost of this friends and comrades would finally be released. However all he feels is a sense of horror and remorse in what he has done. This in turn causes anger to swell up inside him, why should someone who has caused him so much pain, continue to do so in death. Corporal LeBeau turns away from the major's body and begins to search the closet for the Colonel's uniform. He finds the thing that he is looking for, the marks of rank, to show that he and only he could have been in the Kommandant's room tonight. This way no one else can be blamed. Taking the knife, Corporal LeBeau makes his way back to the barrack, climbs into bed and surprising soon falls asleep, one hand still holding the bloody knife and the other clutching the Colonels marks of rank.

The next morning the guards storm the barracks, shouting and pulling men from their beds. The prisoners know that something has occurred, but are unable to guess what. However when Corporal LeBeau is thrown from his bunk, still in procession of the knife, they realise that there has been a murder and the Corporal was likely to have been the killer.

Corporal LeBeau is dragged down to the cooler, where Major Gerd Kempf, Camp Grün's second in command, interrogates him for hours. Corporal LeBeau never protests that he was not the killer, but neither does he confirms it. Sometimes he will speak out about the Colonels' treatment of the prisoners and how he deserved what happen to him, but he only get a slap or two in return. Finally the interrogation is over with the official German outcome being that Corporal LeBeau had killed the Colonel to get revenge for the "unfortunate" deaths of his comrades during their captivity. Corporal LeBeau is sentence to death by firing squad.

Within days of the killing, the prisoners are forced to watch as one of their own is lead up, in chains, from the cooler and towards a concrete wall near the Kommandant's office. Corporal LeBeau refuses to be blindfolded and the guards allow him this one wish. Watching the faces of the other prisoners, Corporal LeBeau is thankful that the Major has not taken out the death of the Colonel on any of the other prisoners, that only he has suffered from his actions. He also has no fear of the death that awaits him. He knew that from the time that he grabbed the knife from the kitchen that it would mean his death. He doesn't care just as long as no-one else has to suffer what he and his comrades had had to suffer.

The firing squad lines up and awaits the order to shoot. The prisoner facing them shows no signs of fear, only defiance. Suddenly he speaks softly the words 'Vive Le France' and continues saying it over and over again. Soon the other prisoners watching, take up the saying as well. However, by this time Major Kampf has had enough and orders the firing squad to shoot. With a loud bang the guns goes off and Corporal LeBeau falls silently to the ground clutching his chest. After a couple of minutes it becomes apparent that the bullets have not killed the Corporal. He is still showing signs of movement and is even attempting to sit up. When Major Kampf bends down to check the prisoner's condition, Corporal LeBeau opens his eyes and says in a weak, but still defiant voice 'Vive Le France'.

As customary when the firing squad fails to immediately kill the target, the Major pulls out his gun and aims a killing shot at the prisoner's head, as kind of a mercy killing. As the trigger is pulled, however, the gun misfires, leaving the prisoner still alive. An event like this, when a gun fails to fire, it is thought to mean that a higher power has determines that this person should live. The Major is furiously angry with the turn of events. However he know that he can not get away with trying to fire another shot, so he orders the Corporal to be taken to the camp infirmity, where all should be done to save his life.

As Corporal LeBeau begins to heal from two shots in the chest and another in his lower left arm, the other prisoners in the camp are beginning to be dispersed to other camps in the area. They are told never to reveal what had occurred here on the threat that if they do, everyone else that had been to this camp, including Corporal LeBeau, would be hunted down and executed. By the end of the month, Corporal LeBeau is the only prisoner left in the camp. Once his wounds are fully healed he is placed in the cooler, where he is to spend a yet undetermined amount of time in solitary confinement.


	2. Schutz's Tale

**Schultz's Tale**

In November 1941, Sergeant Hans Schultz was transferred to a new POW camp called Stalag 13. There were no official prisoners within the camp, only one small French Corporal who was confined to the cooler. Sergeant Schultz was put in charge of this prisoner, which the guards called 'cockroach' with the orders to make sure that the prisoners does not hurt himself or anyone else, and that he does not escape.

When Sergeant Schultz first looked into the cell he was horrified. Chained to the wall was the small body of prisoner, only the small movement of his chest show Sergeant Schultz that he was still alive. His eyes stared at the wall in opposite him with no actual look of seeing anything. His skin was pale and showed that it had not seen any sunlight for over two months. Bruises covered his arms and legs and blood was trickling down from his wrists where chains held them in place next to the wall.

The previous guards had told Sergeant Schultz that the prisoner had been in the cooler for two months now, that he has not said a word since his confinement in the cooler began, and that he refuses to eat, which explains the tube coming out of his nose and reason for him being chained to the wall. It is to prevent him from pulling out the feeding tube and doing more damage to himself. The bruises that can be seen are from him struggling about when the doctor comes in twice a day to feed him. Sergeant Schultz is told nothing of the reason why the prisoner is confined to the cooler, nor why he must be kept alive at all costs.

Sergeant Schultz does not like to see a person so down hearted and vows to do what ever it takes to get the prisoner to start talking and eating once more. He begins by introducing himself to the prisoner. The prisoner shows no signs of listening, but Sergeant Schultz continues to talk in hope that someday he might get some words in reply. He talks about his family, his old business, about growing up in Germany, anything that he can think of. He even once or twice listens to the forbidden BBC to find information on what is happening with the allies, especially the French. He hopes this will help the prisoner to finally start talking again.

Over the course of three weeks Sergeant Schultz begins to notice a change in the prisoner. He notices that he now seems to be listening to what he says and at some points looks likes he wants more information on some subjects, especially about how the war is going. Once in a while Sergeant Shultz catches a glance or two from the prisoner and sees that light is returning to his eyes once more.

On the third week of his assignment, Sergeant Schultz decides to ask one of the questions he has wanted to ask since the first time he saw the prisoner. He says 'If I can get the doctor to remove your feeding tube, will you eat some of the potato soup that my wife has made? You will feel better if you do'. He is expecting to get no reply from the Corporal, so it slightly surprised when he sees the prisoner turn his head towards him and give him a slight nod. Immediately Sergeant Schultz goes and seeks the doctor to try and convince him to remove the tube worried that the Corporal will have changed his mind by the time he gets back.

After some argument the doctor finally agrees to remove the feeding tube. More guards are called to help hold down the prisoner, despite the protest from Sergeant Schultz that the prisoner wants it removed and therefore won't try to struggle. However it soon becomes clear that they will be necessary anyway when it is found that the tube has been in for so long that it is difficult and painful for it to be removed. Sergeant Schultz watches as the doctor slowly pulls out the tube while the guards try their best to prevent the prisoner from thrashing about. He sees that the prisoner is watching him, his eyes filled with pain, as blood pours from his nose onto the floor of the cell. After what seems like a lifetime, the tube is finally removed and the prisoner falls back with exhaustion.

Once the doctor and the other guards leave, Sergeant Schultz releases the prisoner's arms from the chains and carefully lays him on the floor and covers him with a blanket. He realises that the prisoner has fainted, so goes to warm up the soup while he waits for the Corporal to come about again. After about half an hour, the Corporal wakes up and Sergeant Schultz tries to get him to eat some soup. However despite the attempts to do so by the prisoner, the result is only him throwing up what ever he has tried to eat. Sergeant Schultz, however, is not discouraged and tries again the next day this time managing to get the prisoner to keep down most of the food.

As the weeks go by the prisoner returns once more to a healthy state, he is now eating two meals a day and now that he is not chained to the wall anymore is now able to walk around and gain back some of the muscle he has lost. He still, however, has not talked. Sergeant Schultz has nearly given up any hope that he can get the prisoner to talk again. He has talked about everything he knows about, and has repeated himself on several subjects. One afternoon he is talking about the strudel that his wife made for him last night, he is saying all about what ingredients she pull in to make it when suddenly he hears a voice say 'You should use Winesap apples, they will give the best taste'. At first he does notice that the prisoner has finally talked, however once he does he quickly looks into the cell to see that the prisoner looks just as surprised as he is that he has spoken. Sergeant Schultz decides to once again introduce himself and this time is happy to hear 'I am Corporal Louis LeBeau of the Free French Forces' in reply.

Within a week of this event it is decided that Corporal Le Beau can now be released from the cooler back into the prisoner population. Since the transfer of Sergeant Schultz to Stalag 13, prisoners have also been arriving and now the camp has more than 150 POWs of several different nations. It is decided that Corporal LeBeau should be taken out of the camp at night and brought back to the camp in the morning as a recently captured prisoner. His records are changed to reflect this and Corporal LeBeau, Sergeant Schultz and everyone else involved is told that no one is to know what went on in Camp Grün and its results, on the threat that all those involved will be executed if the knowledge got out. Corporal Le Beau is given a new history on how he came to be at Stalag 13 and after three and a half months in the cooler he is finally released. He is assigned to barracks 2, a mixed ally barrack, and Sergeant Schultz is assigned as the guard to this barracks to make sure that the truth of what has occurred is never revealed.

_**I think that the truth should be revealed to Colonel Hogan and the rest of the Heroes, however I am unsure of how to do this and I believe it needs a better writer than I to do this, so if anyone has any ideas or wants to write a story on how it all comes out, please let me know.**_


	3. Newkirk's Tale

_**A/N: I am very sorry for my writing style, after 4 years of writing nothing but scientific reports at university it is hard to get out of the habit. I must let everyone know that I hated creative writing while at school but I am hoping that by finishing this tale I can improve my writing and create something even slightly good for others to enjoy**__._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Newkirk's Tale**

The barrack is filled with the sound of sleeping men. On the top bunk nearest to the door, however, Newkirk lies wide awake thinking about a memory, an event in his life, he had forgotten and only an near tragic incident today made him remember…

The day had started out fine, the warm weather made it easy for everyone to get up for morning roll call and the kommandant, with Colonel Hogan's help, had decided that there would be no work details today so the prisoners were free to do as they pleased. Just before lunch however, a car pulled into camp. No-one was expecting a visitor so everyone was surprised when a Luftwaffe major stepped out of the car. He announced that he was conducting a tour for General Burkhalter and was to report back to him on the treatment of the prisoners. The first thing he ordered was a roll call of all prisoners. Immediately it was clear to everyone, prisoners and guards included, that this major had a great dislike for LeBeau, in fact for any Frenchmen.

After roll call was finished, the rest of the afternoon was spent keeping all the French prisoners out of sight of the major. Keeping LeBeau from going out and strangling the major was one of the hardest tasks. The first few hours went well, however as the afternoon wore on LeBeau started to get frustrated being stuck inside all day. Eventually the others were unable to stop him from leaving the barracks. Almost immediately LeBeau and the major ran into each other near the recreation hall. Before LeBeau could say a word the major started yelling. Both prisoners and guards ran to see what the commotion was, getting there in time to see the major strike LeBeau across the face. Not expecting the blow LeBeau fell to the ground. Hogan instantly headed towards the major in a fury. However before he could even take a step the major pulled out his gun and aimed it at LeBeau. Everyone froze as he pulled the trigger.

It was luck, just plain luck, Newkirk thought as he lay on his bunk, that the major, in his anger, had not aimed correctly. The bullet skimmed the side of LeBeau's skull and apart from being very shocked, he was okay. After that the camp was in an uproar, the prisoners were angry, the guards were angry, even the kommandant had no hesitation at ordering the guards to escort the major out of the camp.

The moment Newkirk saw the major pull out his gun and fire, a memory he kept hidden suddenly came flooding back. He remembered that he had seen something like this before only a few years ago and wonders why he had forgotten it.

3 years earlier…..

Newkirk, a prisoner of war, has just been deposited at a camp just east of Hammelburg. After being deloused, he is greeted by the kommandant of the camp Colonel Velten Hampel. He is told that he is now a prisoner of Camp Grün, one of the toughest camps in all of Germany. After the usual processing Newkirk is escorted by two guards to his assigned barracks. Before they reach it, however, the guards suddenly push Newkirk into an unoccupied barrack where they proceed to shove him to the ground. Newkirk automatically knows what is to occur and struggles to get up. Handcuffed as he is however he has no escape and soon the beating begins. Newkirk tries to defend himself but a sudden blow across his face causes everything to go black.

An unconscious and bleeding Newkirk is thrown heavily into his assigned barracks. The other men in the barracks quickly jump up and place Newkirk on a nearby bunk. They have seen this all before, every new prisoner is beaten by the guards within the first couple of hours. It is there way to disorientate the prisoner and prevent even the thought of trying to escape. The prisoners do their best to treat Newkirk's injuries. However they have to wait until he wakes up before they can learn anything else about them. Just over an hour later Newkirk awakens with a massive headache. He tires to move but immediately senses pain in his right side and realises he must have at least a couple of broken ribs. The other men start to introduce themselves but Newkirk has trouble keeping awake and soon falls back to sleep. The others realise that this is a sign of a head injury and take no offence, they let the new prisoner sleep.

A sudden bang of the door being shoved open awakes Newkirk, and the rest of the men in the barracks. It is a guard ordering all prisoners outside for roll call. Newkirk has trouble getting up from the bunk but is helped from the barracks by the rest of the men. For Newkirk the roll call seems to go on for ages, he is tried, dizzy and feeling sick. He tries to keep awake but knows that he may soon pass out. The prisoners around him help to keep him standing until finally after two hours of standing in line they are dismissed. Newkirk is helped to his bunk and is soon back in a deep sleep.

Newkirk awakes again in the late evening, this time he is more alert and is able to finally tell the prisoners in the barracks his name and where he is from. The other prisoners once again introduce themselves and tell Newkirk about the situation at Camp Grün. They are currently on starvation rations due to a riot which occurs not very long ago and costed the lives of over 50 men. Roll calls can now be over 3 hours long and the prisoners must stand at attention the entire time. Overall Camp Grün is hell, controlled entirely by the kommandant and his staff. The men in the barracks inform Newkirk that he needs to rest whenever he can as with his head injury he is unlikely to survive very long.

Two days later Newkirk has realise what the other prisoners were telling him was true. In this time he has been given very little to eat and he can already see that he is beginning to lose condition. The days always follow the same routine, 6am roll call, three hours standing at attention during roll call, confinement to barracks, a slice of bread for lunch, 30 mins of recreation in an area that size of a tennis court, luke-warm watery favour-less soup for dinner, then lights out at 7pm. However, on the morning of Newkirk's third day, there is a change in this routine.

The first evidence of this is when the barrack's door is violently pushed open and the guards drag the prisoners from their bunks. There are yells in German as the men are pushed outside and into line. While Newkirk gets into his place he seed a group of guards carry the body of a prisoner from one of the English barracks. The thing that makes this event even more surprising is the fact the prisoner is wearing red, not the normal blue of the British uniform. After a couple of hours standing in line the men are release. As they return to their barracks they discover that these have be thoroughly searched and now look like a disaster zone. The rest of the day is spent confined to barracks cleaning up the mess and wondering what occurred last night that resulted in today's events. Just as it is being to go dark rumour reaches Newkirk's barracks that the kommandant was murdered last night, stabbed though the heart while he was sleeping.

After a couple of days confined to barracks without food and very little water, the prisoners are finally released for attend roll call. The rumour of the killing is finally confirmed when the second in command, Major Gerd Kempf announces this mornings execution, by firing squad, of a prisoner for murder. The prisoners watch as guards drag the man from the cooler and place him next to the wall. Newkirk is too far back in the line to see the man's face clearly, but he can tell that this is the same prisoners he saw being removed from one of the English barracks the morning before. It is clear from the man's movements that he has been badly beaten.

The prisoners watch in silence as the guards attempt to blindfold the condemned, however he refuses and they allow him this one wish. Soon afterwards Newkirk hears a chant taken up by the prisoners in line. The words are 'Vive Le France'. Newkirk happily joins in, wanting to do something for the man that is to be executed. The chant stops suddenly at the sound of gunfire. The order to fire has been given. Newkirk watches in horror as the man in front of the firing squad falls to the ground. However soon afterwards he, along with the other watching men are amazed to see movement from the man and realise that he has only been wounded, not killed.

After several minutes, as both prisoners and guards watch in stunned silence as the wounded man struggles to sit up, Major Gerd Kempf steps forward to check the prisoner's condition and to give a final killing shot to the head. He aims and quickly fires. However the sound is wrong, and after a moment pause everyone realises that the gun has failed to discharge. There is a instant celebration among the prisoners as they realise that the wounded prisoner can now not be killed, in fact the Germans are now obliged to try and keep him alive. Newkirk watches as the guards carefully lift the wounded prisoner and carry him to the camp infirmary. The rest of the men are dismissed and are confined to barracks for the rest of the day.

Over the next couple of days the prisoners are removed from the camp and placed in other POW camps in the surrounding area. Before they are transferred, however, they are told never to reveal what happened at Camp Grün otherwise each and everyone of them will be tracked down and killed, including the wounded man now lying in the infirmary. Newkirk is moved around several camps but due to his disobedient behaviour never stays in them for very long. Eventually he discovers himself being taken back to Camp Grün and begins to get extremely worried that he is once again returning to hell. However he soon realised that is has changed since he left, it is now called Stalag 13 and there are many new buildings and barracks. After a week or so at the Stalag, Newkirk is once again threaten with transfer. However while in the cooler for talking back to a guard he meets another prisoner who will eventually change his life. A French corporal named Louis LeBeau. With his help Newkirk finds that not only does his behaviour improve but also for the first time since becoming a POW he is in fact once more enjoying life…

Present Day

Newkirk lies in his bunk thinking about that first meeting with LeBeau. He is very glad that he met LeBeau when he did and can not imagine what this life would have been like if they never had met. He probably wouldn't be around anymore that's for certain. He realises just how close he was today at losing one of this most closest friends. As he contemplates this he wonders what happened to the wounded prisoner at Camp Grün. Without him he probably would never have met LeBeau. He would still be at that camp, along with hundreds of others, struggling to survive beatings, sickness and eventually death. He hopes that that prisoner did survive his wounds and has found a safe place, with many friends, to see out the end of the war. As Newkirk finally falls asleep he hopes that one day he will meet that prisoners and thank him for not only saving his life but hundreds of others as well that were in Camp Grün.

On the bunk over the trap door LeBeau lies wide awake wondering why for a second time in his life did he survive having a gun fired at him. What did it mean?


End file.
